Ayumi Yoshida
Background Ayumi Yoshida is a student in Teitan Elementary when Shinichi was enlisted into her class after he had been shrunk by the drug APTX 4869. Shortly afterwards, Ayumi and her classmate Genta had the idea of investigating an apparently haunted mansion. They persuaded Conan to come along, and Genta also personally drafted Mitsuhiko when the latter expressed his criticism about supernatural hauntings. As it turned out, the haunting served as a cover-up for an old homicide case. Following its resolution, the foursome decided to stay together and form the nucleus of what would become the Detective Boys. For a time, Ayumi was the sole female member of the Detective Boys until Ai Haibara joined the group. During a case involving a cache of stolen Italian gold coins just prior to the official formation of the Detective Boys, Conan saved the group from getting killed by the Mafioso who were after the gold, earning Ayumi's gratitude which quickly developed into a serious crush. Personality Ayumi is a naive and innocent little girl who shows courage from time to time and acts as the team's cheerful spirit. She has an open crush on Conan, which makes him uncomfortable, though Ayumi thinks that he has feelings for Ai because he tries to protect her and she often sees them talking amongst themselves in private. Ayumi later becomes better friends with Ai, and in the Japanese version, Ai allows Ayumi to use the more informal term Ai-"chan" to address her. When on a case, Ayumi often makes really simple observations that allows its progress and resolution. For instance, she unlocked one of the codes from the Momotaro container the Detective boys found in Kurashiki by deducing that it was most likely referring to one of the statues at the Oohara Art Museum: they had to walk 25 steps from the statue towards the direction it was facing. Relationships analysis :Ayumi has strong romantic feelings for Conan and sees him as a role model as well as an extremely reliable person she can look up to and may always count on. Conan in turn is unnerved by Ayumi's feelings, though he does respect her as a good friend. *'Ayumi Yoshida and the Detective Boys' :Ayumi gets along well with Mitsuhiko and Genta, but blissfully fails to realize that they both have a crush on her. As a result, her open flirting with Conan leaves them frequently outraged or devastated. *'Ai Haibara and Ayumi Yoshida' :In her cheerful spirits, Ayumi initially also tries hard to makes friends with her new classmate, Ai. At first Ai remains distant, but later recognizes the value of friendship and allows Ayumi (and only her) to call her "Ai-chan". In turn, Ai considers Ayumi like a little sister and gets along with her much better than with her other teammates. Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Ayumi placed 11th in the poll with 55 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. Name origin *Ayumi's name comes from mystery writter Ayumi Kitagawa (北川 歩実 Kitagawa Ayumi?).